


Code 19

by Imbrian



Category: Captain America (Movies), Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe- Jurassic World, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4145238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imbrian/pseuds/Imbrian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jurassic World混同，作為ACU隊長的Steve Rogers在男朋友Bucky帶著他兩個外甥到島上來玩時，遇到迅猛龍（伶盜龍）脫逃的故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

「Rogers上尉⋯⋯你看起來是以家庭為重的男人。」

 

Steve Rogers直視眼前穿著淺紫色緞面襯衫的印度裔男人，對方看起來親切且隨和。

 

「告訴我，一個要遠離家鄉的工作怎麼會吸引你呢？尤其是你才剛剛從中東返回國內。」

 

正襟危坐的前任軍人困惑地皺起眉，「我是孤兒，Masrani先生，這點我相信你從履歷上就知道了。」遲疑片刻後，他緩緩開口，「但的確⋯⋯應徵這份工作，我面臨到一些選擇。」

 

男人點點頭，將膝上的履歷闔上，「但你還是選擇來這裡，應徵Masrani安全衛隊。」

 

沒有需要回應的內容，Steve持續維持著直視對方的動作。

 

男人側過頭，將視線挪往窗邊，若有所思地盯著軌道下方不斷向後退的山谷，「告訴我，Rogers上尉，對於這個神奇的地方，你有什麼想要知道的嗎？」

 

Steve面朝對方，隨著對方的視線往外看去，映入眼簾的是一大群淺褐色的似鳥龍從山谷的彼端飛馳而去，樂園今晨尚未對外營業，但侏羅紀已經揭開序幕，「為什麼你需要我？如果Jurassic Park如你所言是一個更為原始同時卻也更為先進的野生動物園，你已經具備足夠的火力來保護你的遊客與員工。」

 

「讓我這麼說好了，我們有一個計畫要發展，順利的話，我會有升級火力的需求。」

 

「我能夠問嗎？是什麼規模的計畫？」Steve不由得想起Bucky在紐約對他說過的話，這個世上沒有像骷顱島那種地方，沒有一個地方能夠保存已經不存在的生物，因為牠們的時代已經結束了，「Masrani先生，恕我直言，你所要求的⋯⋯是一支軍隊。」

 

「暴龍，或者比暴龍更危險。」Simon Masrani拘謹地笑了，「這需要保密⋯⋯」

 

「這很危險，Masrani先生。」Steve的眉頭皺得更緊了，「勿忘聖地牙哥。」

 

「我沒有忘記，Rogers上尉，我不是聖人，但我盡可能不重蹈覆轍。」

 

走出停下的列車，Steve抬起頭，環顧著空無一人的園內車站，車站外是層巒疊翠的山谷，清晨灑落的陽光映在山谷間漫步的草食巨獸之上，從無到有，眼前這幅奇蹟不過八年光景。

 

「剛才說到你是一位以家庭為重的人，Rogers上尉⋯⋯Steve。」走到他身邊與他並肩望著眼前景象的Simon Masrani側首看向他，「現在，關於履歷上沒有的事，你有什麼想補充的嗎？」

 

晾高了雙眉，把手插進長褲口袋裡，Steve看著沾有淡淡血漬的衣角，思索妥當的開場白，「我的家人——他，你也許聽過他，Masrani先生，他是紐約時報的記者，James Barnes，他是我在世上最在乎的人⋯⋯」

 

 

***

 

 

窗外隆冬大雪籠罩紐約上東區的街頭，站在自己的行李箱旁，James Barnes看著自己手上那張邀請函，他不由得回憶起與Jurassic Park有關的種種回憶——

 

因為這張邀請函和其他因素，James答應Rebecca，會在聖誕假期帶Vivian和James Jr.去全世界的人都爭先恐後要去，去了還去的主題樂園，那個即使過去長時間駐外如他，遠在無論是荒原還是沙漠的前線，都聽聞過的所在——那個前因後果影響了他們整個世代的Jurassic Park。

 

還記得第一次聽見Jurassic Park時，他才年僅十歲，這個位於中美洲哥斯大黎加小島上的主題樂園的建設，是因為鉅富John Hammond主導的遺傳科技公司，意外發現能從琥珀中萃取中生代蚊子所吸取的血，這項技術帶來劃時代的成果——複製恐龍。

 

中生代的霸主因而在世上重現蹤跡，除了知道恐龍重現以外，其餘事項全都保密到家的主題公園轟動一時，但試營運時遇上一場颶風，據稱能夠隔絕恐龍的高壓電圍欄又因內賊竊取機密之故失效，暴龍和迅猛龍等猛獸在島上肆虐，Hammond與幾位科學家還有他的兩個孫子僥倖逃出，相當然爾這座公園再也沒能正式對外開幕；隨後Hammond將所有的積蓄全都投入在保護這座島上，直至死前才交手給與他理念相符的印度富商Masrani。

 

遺傳科技公司的股東手握複製恐龍的技術，只要有心並且願意投資，誰都可以原址重建這座樂園，在Masrani接下努布拉島的所有權前，另一處同屬遺傳科技公司名下的索拿島，也就是過去主要複製恐龍的區域也發現有恐龍的蹤跡。Hammond的姪子為此試圖在聖地牙哥重建公園，卻只衍生出更多的悲劇，在暴龍登陸聖地牙哥後，美軍不顧請命的生物學者以及生態保育組織阻止，派遣特種部隊在島上各地放置了能造成恐龍滅絕的胺基酸，本已在索拿島上有完整生態的巨獸們再次滅絕，連嬌小若始秀顎龍也沒了蹤跡。

 

這些大型恐龍的再次死亡造成當地生態的污染，大量的生物死去加上熱帶氣候，索拿島成了美國與哥斯大黎加政府的噩夢，於是美國再次派出生物學家與軍隊，對島上腐敗的恐龍屍體進行火化，綿延不絕的黑煙就像在諷刺人類自以為神的自大。

 

Grant博士與Malcom博士的著作紀錄了這一切。

 

在一九九七年聖地牙哥暴龍事件以後，Jurassic Park有至少五年的時光裡成了悲劇的代名詞。

 

在二〇〇二年時，Masrani向大眾宣告他即將在三年內於努布拉島上重建Jurassic Park。

 

為了避免悲劇重演，一開始公園內只有八種溫和的草食恐龍，第一波巨大的營收讓Masrani獲利，這位世界排名第八富有的商人開始擴張園區，隨著他的野心愈大，恐龍的種類與數目也愈多。

 

Jurassic Park開幕時，世上一半的人詛咒Masrani不願記取教訓的舉動；但另一半的人爭先恐後想湧入無害又震撼的主題樂園，畢竟只是在高聳入天的台階上餵食雷龍能有什麼危害？

 

Masrani的印度教信仰讓他其實對自然本有一定程度的崇敬，遺憾的是，崇敬也會隨著獲利上升不斷消退；第一次引發爭議，James還記得是園內那座人工加深創下紀錄的潟湖水池，根本不能算是恐龍的滄龍取代了曾是卡通主角的長頸龍，進駐成為海中餵食秀的明星。

 

在新聞上第一次見到龐大的滄龍時，James透過鏡頭望著第一批付出天價看餵食秀的遊園民眾，不知怎麼著，他們又驚又喜的模樣，卻只帶給他一股不安的預感。

 

水中的巨獸離水過久就會因預留的基因缺陷死亡，這是園方宣稱的安全機制。

 

再者，圍欄經過多年設計與改良，遊客百分之百是安全的。

 

當恐龍主題公園的營運成為日常，這世上算得上是瘋狂的事，也相對地不稀奇了。

 

他對這個主題樂園毫無興趣，奇怪的是他年幼時其實擁有一整套恐龍模型；在受人啟發立志成為戰地記者以前，考古學家曾是James Barnes的夢想。可能是在見識過戰場以後，他對宗教與自然的看法改觀，導致他也成為了傾向譴責商人的那方。

 

他以為他可以做地球上另外那三十五億因為各種原因不願或無法踏入Jurassic Park的人。

 

直到Steve Rogers受僱成為負責島上安全事務遊騎兵隊的隊長，James Barnes才開始正視他可能必須到那座島上的事實。

 

因為該死的Steve Rogers是他的男朋友。

 

 

「他們想去已經好幾年了，從小到大。」Rebecca捲起盤裡的青醬義大利麵，「Steve邀請他們當然是個非常貼心的舉動，但我想我們都知道他真正想邀的人是誰⋯⋯你應該帶他們去，你要逃避你男朋友全新的人生到什麼時候？」

 

遊騎兵？James沒有立刻回答，他看似專心地在對付自己的義大利麵，心裡想的卻是Steve Rogers過往是貨真價實的陸軍遊騎兵部隊的上尉。原先Steve曾考慮在軍旅結束後進入FBI或是NYPD，但他最後選擇成為遊樂園的保安。

 

他們為此大吵一架，為他們至今尚未結束的冷戰揭開序幕。

 

「一般人不冷戰這麼長時間的，James，一般人會分手。」Rebecca褐色的長捲髮隨著她舞動手上叉子的動作輕輕晃動，她的五官與他就像照鏡子一般，她的當然比他更精緻，「既然你們不打算分手，就該找機會處理這件事。」

 

James只盯著她，沒有說話。

 

「James Jr.自從接到邀請函以後就把去Jurassic Park的日子標在他的日曆上，他喜歡恐龍，從你那裡繼承的那套模型還排在他的桌上。」她叉起他盤子裡的干貝，一口咬去了一半，「Vivian，我的小天使她不知道恐龍是什麼，但你知道她的，任何他哥哥要去的地方她絕對要跟，要是她哥哥要去的地方有Steve Rogers，她更不可能願意被留下。」

 

Steve當然知道，所以邀請函兩個孩子都有，Rebecca也有，不過她走不開。

 

「答應我你會好好照顧他們。」像是習慣了這場晚餐只有她一個人在唱獨角戲，整間餐廳不時有人對她投以探視的目光，人們在看見她以後紛紛轉過頭低聲交談，能讓紐約一個見到明星毫不奇怪的城市騷動至此，是她絕世美貌和大受歡迎最好的證明。

 

母系作為紐約市古老家族的成員，Barnes家的一雙兄妹曾經有很長一段時間活在鎂光燈的追逐之下，他們母親是世家名媛、父親是年輕議員，但隨著雙親車禍逝世，年紀還小的他們只剩下彼此，成年後他選擇了新聞工作，而Rebecca選擇了演藝事業。

 

「我記得James Jr.出生的時候，Steve在產房裏告訴我一切都會沒事，那句話比麻藥還管用，他告訴我你也非常希望能夠在我的身邊，還告訴我他會不計一切代價找回你，我真的相信，只要是他說的話我都相信，你不相信他嗎？James？」

 

「我當然相信他，Becca。」一整個夜晚，他終於擠出這麼一句話，「他從不言而無信。」

 

「答應我，你也到那裡散散心，貨真價實地讓你自己放鬆，那裡沒有槍、沒有炸彈，你是安全的，那就是一個普通不過的度假小島，你住在希爾頓的套房裡頭，就像小的時候一樣，我們老是換著旅館住，記得嗎？」她伸出手握住了他冰冷的義肢，「像小時候一樣，你是安全的。」

 

James試著深吸一口氣，放下手裡的叉子，用他正常的右手覆上Rebecca握著他義肢的手。

 

「把握機會就走出去，James，你不幫你自己，我們沒有人能幫你。」她垂下頭，吻了他們相疊的手，「Steve愛你，我也愛你，Vivian和James Jr.都愛你，但你得要讓我們走進去。」

 

 

一如那日僵硬地點了點頭，James望著窗上自己的倒影，低頭吻了吻那天Rebecca吻過的位置，眨了眨眼關上腦海裡與她的回憶，垂下視線，他對上相框裡她微笑的倩影。

 

一年前她車禍離世以後，她的一雙子女便由他照顧，為了保住他們的監護權，James逼自己走出創傷後壓力症候群，他必須證明自己有自理的能力、證明他能夠離開這棟Barnes家的安全堡壘，能在外面的街道上如常生活。

 

他的小天使無聲無息地抱住他的腰，「James舅舅，我們要出發了嗎？」

 

笑彎了眼，James Barnes蹲低，平視著Vivian「是，Jr在哪？妳準備好了嗎？」

 

Vivian Barnes指著自己腳邊小巧的粉紅行李箱，那是昨天晚上他們一起打包的行李，不過裡面只有Steve去年聖誕節送給她的翼龍娃娃，她漂亮的衣物全都整齊地收進了他腳邊這只鐵灰色的亮面行李箱中。

 

「James Barnes，我們沒有一輩子的時間可以等你。」向樓上大喊，James很滿意地聽見一陣吵雜的聲響響起，接著是乒乒乓乓行李滾輪拖動的聲音，兩天前剛滿十歲的男孩從樓梯上走了下來，手上提著他的藍色行李箱，耳朵上掛著同色系的名牌耳機。

 

他們的禮車剛好也到了，開門讓James Jr.先出去，接著示意要小女孩跟上她的兄長，最後他才低頭撫過方才凝視的相框上緣，低聲開口：「預先和妳說聲新年快樂，Becca，雖然遲了整整一年，但我沒忘記要帶他們去努布拉島⋯⋯二〇一三年見。」

 

他關上電梯的門，電梯雕花金框的透明門，不致阻擋相框裡Rebecca Barnes目送他們離開。

 

 

***

 

 

聖誕佳節選擇到努布拉島慶祝的觀光客絕對不會是少數。

 

無論James Barnes人在何方，他的外貌以及他的金屬手臂都會讓他成為人群注目的焦點。

 

而不管他身在何方，James Barnes永遠是他的焦點，他永遠能在人群當中第一眼就找到Bucky。

 

他們已有兩年不見， Rebecca的葬禮Bucky因為還無法克服恐懼缺席，之後Bucky的情況一度瀕臨崩潰，Steve曾經考慮辭去工作回到Bucky身邊，但為了遵守與Rebecca的承諾，也為了能讓Bucky真正走出來，他逼著自己搭上返回哥斯大黎加的飛機。

 

大概在兩個月前，Bucky打電話給他，問他那張邀請函過期一年了，他不知道該怎麼做。

 

異常重視他的Masrani二話不說再次發出了貴賓邀請函給James Barnes，一樣的措辭，只是這次邀請名單中少了Rebecca。

 

眼前的Bucky好像回到當年和他在伊拉克戰場上相遇的瞬間，一樣的短髮和一樣的笑容。

 

Steve對Bucky是一見鍾情，他是一名普通的美國大兵，而Bucky是名校畢業的年輕記者，幸運的是他與Bucky相戀的契機並不崎嶇，Bucky對自己的性取向坦承不諱，他則是有去按公園大道上頂樓豪宅門鈴的勇氣。

 

但交往的第三個月，Bucky就在戰場上失蹤，成為敵方戰俘，這個舉國皆知的人質事件最後以Bucky獲救告終，但受俘期間遭受刑求，Bucky因此失去左臂，獲救後更受嚴重的創傷後壓力症候群所苦，他不但離開了他們兩個人的家，整個世界也只剩下Barnes家昔日的頂樓公寓是他不會因為緊張而窒息的地點。

 

後來Bucky的行動範圍稍微擴大至Barnes家座落的整棟大樓，十三樓的餐廳變成他唯一能光顧的地方，但沒有Steve或Rebecca相伴，他的恐慌仍會襲來，本來Steve和Rebecca認為竭盡所能陪在Bucky身邊是最好的療法，但數年下來Bucky的情況毫無改善，藥物無法讓他安定，他整個人耽溺在恐懼之中。

 

「我們必須離開他，他才會為了我們振作起來。」Rebecca是這樣說的，她是如此慧黠。

 

一語成讖，Bucky振作起來了，她也永遠地離開了。

 

離開Bucky是他這輩子做過最難的決定，Bucky可以在頂樓當專欄作家，Steve也認為他能夠一輩子如此陪在Bucky的身邊，但Rebecca不同意，「我的James不能永遠躲在房子裡頭，我要找回我認識的那個James Barnes，那個我願意用他的名字為我的孩子命名的人。」

 

Rebecca從來沒說過孩子的父親是誰，無論媒體揣測追問，她卻從來沒有意思揭露。Rebecca成謎的行事作風，讓她從第一部電影出道以來一路走紅至她意外身亡那日，她與雙親一樣死於對向來車的酒醉肇事，有人宣稱那是Barnes家的詛咒，為此Barnes家最後僅存成年的成員James Barnes也足不出戶，不過隨著Bucky重新出現在紐約社交圈中，這些謠言也不了了之。

 

「Steve！」他們的小天使在看見他的第一時間就穿過重重人潮奔向他，碼頭人多如麻，從渡輪上下來的人擠滿沙灘上的走道，擔心她被人群撞傷，Steve飛快地跑向她，將她嬌小的身軀抱進自己的懷裡，「我好想你，Steve⋯⋯」

 

「我也想妳。」將她舉高抱緊，Steve的視線迎上攬著男孩緩步走向他的Bucky。Steve低聲要女孩將環住他頸項的雙臂收緊，他自己的手臂則是繞過女孩的大腿把她牢牢托住，如此一來得以騰出一隻手的他，從褲子口袋裡掏出了三只手環。

 

見狀興奮地將手遞出去的男孩難掩興奮地追問：「這是VIP通行證嗎？」

 

「是，Jr.，這就是VIP通行證。」一邊拿著繞過男孩的手腕一邊串起，Steve拍了拍對方的頭頂再低頭親了一下，「很高興見到你，小子。」

 

Bucky戴著墨鏡遮陽，Steve無法見到他在墨鏡下的視線，只好舉起手上的手環，向他示意。

 

回望小心翼翼的Steve，James仿效另一位James Barnes遞出手臂，當Steve微微顫抖的手試著替他串起手環時，他忍不住開口：「⋯⋯我對你做了什麼讓你害怕到抖個不停？」

 

「我只是不敢相信。」終於串好的Steve抬起頭對上眼前摘下墨鏡的Bucky，那雙眼睛半是戲謔半是困惑，「你真的來了這裡。」

 

「是嗎？」James Barnes左右張望，「這裡乍看沒有什麼特別的，除了人潮真的太多⋯⋯」

 

Steve不記得Bucky批評Jurassic Park的原句，「⋯⋯我以為你排斥人類扮演造物主的行為。」

 

抬起頭看著Steve身後印有努布拉島字樣的旗幟，James蹙起眉，但在他能回應以前，他身旁的男孩已經拉住他左手義肢，隨著人潮往電扶梯走去——

 

「——快嘛！我們走吧！James舅舅！」

 

被拉著走的James踉蹌了兩步，等他穩住腳步，James像是忽然想起什麼似地側過身，攬住對方沒有被女孩抱住的那側頸項，他對Steve的臉頰送上了輕吻。

 

「我似乎忘了說⋯⋯我也很高興見到你，Steve。」


	2. Chapter 2

在載滿客人的遊園列車上將懷裏的女孩抱緊，沒穿著制服，Steve試著讓自己融入在遊客的行列之中，這是他想了許久的聖誕假期，他只想好好和他的家人們一起。

 

但Bucky打量著園內景象的模樣卻讓他沒什麼放假的感覺，「我看得出你的想法，Buck。」

 

「是嗎？」陪著他親愛的外甥站在車子最前方的男人側過視線，「我在想什麼？」

 

「你覺得碼頭離主要園區太遠。」車程到一半的時候Bucky便開始皺眉，「島上的地形比你想像中起伏得更大，你覺得這裡做主題樂園的確不錯，可是你在擔心遊客的安全。」

 

James望著他的男朋友，不過兩年不見，他都忘記他們有多了解彼此，「我的確覺得碼頭離園區太遠，你說過這裡面可以容納最多多少人？」

 

「兩萬九千九百七十四人，但大多數時候會控制在兩萬八千上下。」拿出手機的Steve檢視了一下頁面上的訊息，「現在人數大概在兩萬四千人。」還沒迎來人潮的高峰，再過兩天，聖誕假期的盛況即將到來，園內屆時遊客數量必定會逼近人數上限。

 

「對外的海灘不開闊，就算站滿候車月台，也不可能容納所有人。」他確信這座島在面臨緊急狀況的時候必然會一團混亂，「我不知道相對應的道路路況如何？若是試圖從園區走出來到海灘，需要花費多長的時間？」

 

「你要寫報導嗎？」忍不住笑了的Steve抬起眼，「看，前方是大門入口。」這時列車正好說到，這扇門正是二十年前的Jurassic Park的大門，雖然配色和修繕讓它看來煥然一新。

 

「我沒有要寫報導。」但他忍不住會去思考和判斷，「我只是為你的工作擔心。」

 

「因此我們需要訓練有素的人員，這也是為什麼我會被聘用的原因。」Steve溫柔地回應，「我和你保證我熱愛這份工作，至今也勝任愉快。」

 

「那當然是好事。」雖然他並不贊同Jurassic Park建立的初衷，只是Steve既然做出了選擇，無論最初為的是什麼原因，Steve並不是個會半途而廢的人，「我接到Masrani的電話，他說除了讓你放假帶我們去見識這個神奇的公園外，他還想要請我們吃一頓飯，Steve，為什麼你的老闆對我們如此慷慨？」

 

Steve平靜地回覆，「Bucky，就像我曾經跟你說過的，你是英雄。」他看了一眼車站北側的旅館建築，「他知道你就是那個James Barnes，而這是他向你致敬的方式。」

 

Bucky不以為然地失笑，「對Masrani而言，有勇氣到戰場上的人都是英雄嗎？Steve⋯⋯」

 

「Bucky，無論你怎麼不肯承認，哪怕是軍人，都不肯能經得起你承受過的折磨。」並不覺得Bucky像他自己所言那般，「你是英雄，Masrani並沒有錯。」

 

「如果他的所作所為他都覺得是正確的話，我寧可他在我身上錯得離譜。」握起看著主題公園都看傻了的James Jr.，「小子，我們愈早到旅館放下行李，才能愈早帶你去看似雞龍和三角龍，所以快點走吧？」

 

男孩興奮地指著另一側，「James，你知道那裡就是暴龍餵食——」

 

「我聽說有人身高不夠——」正打算勸男孩打消主意，但James很快就發現走在旁邊的Steve在旅館大門前停了下來，「——Steve？」

 

Steve Rogers微笑替身後的Bucky介紹眼前紅棕髮的女子，「James⋯⋯這位是Claire，Claire Dearing，她是負責公園營運的總經理，所有園區內的工作人員都向她回報，包括我。」而當Steve看向女子的時候，他臉上的笑容更為擴大了一些，「Claire，這三位分別是Vivian Barnes——」他懷抱裡的女孩眨了眨眼，「——James Barnes還有James Barnes Jr.。」

 

「他的大名我們都不陌生了，是吧？」紅髮女子走了兩步向前主動對James Barnes伸出手，「Barnes先生，我是你的專欄的忠實讀者，你覺得未來會有機會在你的專欄提到幾句有關這趟假期的心得嗎？」

 

客氣地回握住她的手，James也笑了，「我也希望會有機會，但現在我不能給妳任何保證，畢竟我連一隻恐龍都還沒真的看到。」

 

「當然，這都是公司的設計，我們希望客人與恐龍的第一次見面是在我們精心安排的設備裡頭，可以透過我們的設備充分地體驗，雖然媒體和社群網站上曝光了不少畫面，但親身經歷的感覺永遠不可同語。」終於願意放開他的手，紅髮女子轉向一旁的小男孩，「James Jr.？嘿，我覺得我的外甥Zach應該和你差不多年紀，真可惜他人在康乃狄克。」

 

「妳沒招待他們來玩嗎？」James挑了挑眉，「家人都不背書的話，很難說服客人。」

 

「我當然希望招待他們過來。」Claire有些慌亂地解釋，「不過前幾年我的工作很忙，Zach的弟弟Gray很小，還不到適合來的年紀——」話說到一半看見小女孩歪著頭望向她的神情，女子不由得再開口解釋，「我想Gray應該比妳還小，妳幾歲了甜心？」

 

「六歲。」小女孩小聲地回應，「Steve，我們為什麼站在門口？」

 

「親愛的，James舅舅在說話呢。」Steve低聲安撫，「Claire，門口太熱了，妳不介意我們移動到室內談？」

 

「喔，對不起，其實我只是代表公司提供一些禮物。」見到孩子們手上的貴賓通行證，女子微笑著遞給Steve一只信封，「餐券，孩子每天都有一球免費的Ben & Jerry，約會之夜應該要有的高級晚餐，但不是今晚，Steve，你不會忘記今晚——」

 

「——我們要和Simon吃飯，是的我記得。」Steve頷首，「我們沒有忘，Nobu，八點。」

 

「對⋯⋯」不知道還能多說什麼的女子再次抬首看向了James，「呃⋯⋯真的很高興能夠見到你，Steve⋯⋯差不多是每天都會提到你，還有孩子們。」

 

「我對他的工作比較陌生，但真的非常感謝妳抽空過來，還送我們這些禮物。」這次換他主動伸出了手等女子握上，「我相信這一切都將會是很難忘的經驗。」

 

「我們希望每個客人都能留下難忘的經驗。」聽見這句話，握著他的手的女子像是如釋重負般露出燦爛的笑顏，「Hammond套房已經有客人，但我們安排的家庭套房非常寬闊，景觀非常好，是可以眺望滄龍水池的角度，你絕對會喜歡。」

 

「這是不是代表算準時間的話我可以從自己的房間陽台看，不用弄濕身體？」開玩笑回應的James立刻被一旁的男孩著急晃動他的左手給吸引注意力，「Jr.，我是開玩笑的，我當然會陪你去看，只要你符合最低入場標準。」

 

「我相信我們可以有些例外——」Claire正想再解釋公司能提供的協助但Steve適時介入。

 

「符合標準還是很重要的，我們不希望孩子晚上做噩夢⋯⋯」

 

「是啊⋯⋯」聽見Steve解釋的James抬起頭，對著孩子時的微笑已經消失得無影無蹤，「我們都知道做噩夢可以有多恐怖，不是嗎？」

 

 

***

 

 

他們與其他的家庭沒有什麼不同，而Steve喜歡這種感覺。

 

他與James Jr.一起站在旅館餐廳的外頭，幾個有差不多年紀孩子的家庭走過，孩子的雙親們都會對他投以理解的目光。

 

James Jr.幾乎一刻都靜不下來，手上揮舞著他剛剛從餐廳服務生手上得到的那只迅猛龍頭造型水杯，「Steve，我們第一站要去哪裡？我們可以立刻去坐水晶球嗎？拜託！」

 

「你想去哪裡都可以，但我們讓James決定好嗎？」用極輕的力道阻止了男孩繼續揮舞著水杯的動作，Steve以眼神向剛剛從男孩身後經過的兩位妙齡女子致意，「何不讓我們打開地圖看看附近有什麼？」

 

「你還需要地圖嗎？」雖然男孩這樣反問，但他還是聽話地從腰帶上抽出地圖唰地展開，「所以，Steve，我們在這裡⋯⋯」男孩指著右下旅館的位置，「然後⋯⋯暴龍！暴龍就在旁邊！你覺得James會讓我去看嗎？」

 

回答男孩的是牽著小女孩走出餐廳的James Barnes，「他會，但我們先從溫和一點的開始，好嗎？」垂首與一旁剛剛吵著說累的小女孩開口，「親愛的，我們先去餵恐龍好嗎？牠們都是恐龍寶寶，很可愛，妳一定會喜歡。」

 

「然後我們就可以回來睡覺嗎？」又坐飛機又坐渡輪，各種交通工具把小女孩累壞了。

 

「當然，我會帶妳回來。」用眼神示意要一臉失望的男孩別出聲，James繼續溫聲安撫，「親愛的，妳能自己走嗎？不然我把妳抱起來？」

 

「妳是六歲，不是三歲。」忍不住對小女孩訓話的男孩開口，「別老是和James撒嬌。」

 

「嘿，Vivi還是孩子，她當然可以撒嬌。」阻止男孩的Steve正色盯著對方，「我們都會累，我們是一家人，你要體諒她，好嗎？」

 

沒回答的男孩低頭喝了一口自己的飲料。

 

「⋯⋯那我就當作是好了。」褐髮男人轉過頭看向Steve，眼底充滿了感激，「有人能替我一起管小孩⋯⋯Steve，有你在身邊真的太好了。」

 

「這本來就是我該做的。」Steve輕聲回答，但Bucky已經帶著小女孩跟上先一步跑出旅館的男孩，他不確定對方有沒有聽見；雖然當時Rebecca認為軍隊的長官邀請Steve和Masrani面試是個不錯的主意，也許可以做為帶Bucky走出去的契機，但他和Rebecca可從來沒有為了這份工作該做多久討論出結果。

 

更糟糕的是，Steve其實喜歡這份工作，這兩年就連他也不得不認同Masrani的立意的確很好，用主題公園賺錢也許是他主要的目的，但在Jurassic Park裡面，人類每天能夠見到奇蹟在眼前甦醒，那種感動沒有一天不讓他顫抖。

 

他希望Bucky也能有一樣的感動。

 

到了餵食區，園區的工作人員在見到Steve的時候無不是向他愉快地打招呼或微笑，而當他與他們介紹James Barnes時，他們每每露出了然於心的神情讓James忍不住在James Jr.忙著騎上小三角龍的時候向Steve追問：「我了解這是個很開放的工作環境，但是需要昭告天下嗎？」

 

「大家總是會聊天，有的時候我們也會到這裡來幫忙，異地工作會讓人談論家裡的一切，你是我家裡的一切，我當然會和他們討論你，這不是什麼⋯⋯我特地昭告天下還是⋯⋯一切都是很自然的。」將手裡的飼料塊再次遞給女孩，當小雷龍在她手上留下糊糊的口水時，她銀鈴般成串的笑意讓在她兩旁的男人也不由得笑了。

 

把自己手上那一塊也交給女孩，James輕道：「那身為你一切的我有資格知道你打算什麼時候回去紐約嗎？」

 

照著推算的時間和他的情人解釋，Steve緩道：「現在整個ACU還在更完善，我接手以來已經建立了一套準則，樂觀來說我認為最遲一年之內我可以離開⋯⋯」

 

「我怎麼感覺到這後面好像還有一個但是？」蹲下身一邊替女孩擦手，他一邊昂首看向金髮男人，「Steve？」

 

「這個工作並不壞，Bucky。」Steve抬起眼望著四周的人群，「人們在這裡很開心。」

 

「你也很開心。」循著對方的視線看去，「Jr.也很開心，我能理解，雖然我如果是三角龍的父母我會很不高興，這麼多小孩騎在他們的小孩身上。」

 

「Bucky，他們是在實驗室裡出生的。」Steve看著年幼的巨獸在沙地間與孩子嬉戲的模樣，「當他們從蛋裡孵出來時，他們的保育員會與他們銘印，他們會記憶他們的保育員，由保育員照顧他們長大，而且，倘若你見過在野地裡成年的三角龍，我相信你會接受孩子們的重量對這些恐龍寶寶而言比起河馬背上的鷺鷥多不了多少。」

 

女孩昂首，用央求的語調開口：「James？」

 

「親愛的，我們可以再買一塊，但妳應該餵其他恐龍。」女孩已經餵眼前這隻小雷龍至少十塊飼料了，「另外那隻——」

 

女孩穿出欄杆試著去摸小恐龍，「我不喜歡其他的，James，我想要他跟我回家，我喜歡他。」

 

「Vivi⋯⋯」哭笑不得的褐髮男人將女孩的手從欄杆間慢慢拉進來，「等等我們去他們家，妳會發現她，是的，親愛的她是女生，她比較適合和她的家人待在一起，我們家不夠她住。」

 

「她會長很大嗎？」女孩偏首，「像大象？」

 

「更大，Vivi。」Steve微笑，「像鯨魚一樣大。」

 

好消息是女孩因為急著想看她新朋友的家人而睡意全消，當Steve提議他們往東北邊移動，先到划艇區去拜訪雷龍以及其他沿岸的恐龍，James Jr.興奮地追問Steve知不知道裡面哪些區域分別可以見到什麼恐龍，金髮男人則是耐心地一一解釋。

 

來到划艇區，Steve讓男孩和他一起，就當他想要回過頭確認Bucky與女孩的情況時，就見到面有難色的工作人員和一臉無奈的Bucky，「⋯⋯我了解划艇是需要雙手協調的動作。」

 

Steve請一旁的同事停下男孩的小艇，走回到Bucky的身邊。

 

「讓Vivi也和你一起，Steve，我會在下游的地方等你們，好嗎？」

 

小女孩哭喪著臉和她的舅舅分開，James扯了扯嘴角，向充滿歉意的工作人員點了點頭，確認Steve載著孩子們出發以後，沿著步道往小艇終點的地方走去。

 

步道可以從林間看見河岸兩邊的恐龍，在劍龍家族緩慢地從一旁走過時，就連他也忍不住停下腳步。這些巨大的爬蟲身上有著一排參差不齊的立板，尾巴有著讓人怵目驚心的尖刺，牠們的皮膚泛著淺淺的綠色，在林間錯落的陽光下看起來卻是鐵褐色。

 

牠們走動的時候，吊橋型態的步道也會跟著晃動，步道上的工作人員像是平交道的安全號誌一般將前頭的人群與James一併停了下來，讓劍龍家族緩慢地穿越吊橋之下而過，此起彼落的讚嘆聲和隨後緊跟著的快門聲，才將他拉回了現實世界。

 

Rebecca說得很對，Jurassic Park也許是這個世界上距離槍林彈雨最遠的地方，這仿照六千五百萬年前打造而生的雨林，與這世上現有的任何地方都不同。

 

 

不稍片刻，Steve就帶著兩個孩子在終點與他重新會合。

 

「James！你不會相信！我們看到超多恐龍，重爪龍就在我們旁邊抓魚，超酷的！牠很像棘龍，那種最大的恐龍，但是Steve說牠小得多，牠抓魚的樣子就像棕熊！」男孩興奮地模仿恐龍一把揮動前肢的模樣，「小角龍，我一開始以為牠們是三角龍，因為前方突出的冠，但Steve說小角龍只用後面雙腳站立⋯⋯」

 

男孩滔滔不絕，而女孩則是回到他的身邊，緊緊抱著他的腰。

 

「⋯⋯這裡真是太酷了！Steve我們可以每天都來划船嗎？」

 

「當然可以。」看向抱著Bucky的女孩，「Vivi很擔心你，她說你不該獨自一個人。」

 

「聽起來和她母親真像。」低頭撫過女孩的肩膀，褐髮男人笑了，「別擔心，只是一下下而已，我不會有事的，我剛才在步道上也遇到了恐龍，是劍龍，有三位成員，前面兩隻明顯地比較大，而後面年輕的幼龍跟在他們之後。」

 

孩子們明顯地對於他在陸上也見到恐龍感到滿意，一左一右追問他更多的細節。

 

在他們身後落後幾步的Steve忍不住深吸了一口氣，努布拉島上悶熱的氣壓第一次讓他覺得如此舒暢，這是回到家才能有的感覺，Steve很清楚，他的家此刻就在他的眼前。

 

 

***

 

 

熱帶氣候讓孩子們吃不消，Bucky提議讓他們一起回到大街上去兌換今天Dearing小姐代表營運團隊送給他們的冰淇淋券，Steve本想在列車裡面和坐在身邊的情人好好談談關於他們的未來，但小女孩吵著要和Bucky坐在一起，Steve從善如流地讓位給她。

 

他知道不急於一時，這段假期裡頭Bucky可以更深刻體驗Jurassic Park的生活，他現在和ACU的大夥一起睡宿舍，但一旦他有成家的計畫，公司會協助他們在哥斯大黎加本土置產，島上也會分給他一間獨立的小屋。

 

人造溫度讓孩子們重新笑了起來，看著孩子們的笑顏，Bucky臉上也放鬆許多。

 

「看來大家在這裡都很開心，是嗎？」他輕聲向眼前的男人問道：「你也喜歡嗎？」

 

「這麼著急？」褐髮男人晾高了眉，「才第一天，別緊迫盯人，我還在適應原始生活。」

 

至少不是拒絕。Steve微笑，低頭咬去女孩半球冰淇淋，下一刻就被女孩抹了一道鮮奶油。

 

傍晚回到旅館裡，旅館的管家特地到他們的套房裡，今晚她將帶著兩個孩子一起用餐，餐後還會放映園內的生態影片給孩子們看，等於是在替外出用餐的Steve和Bucky暫代保母。

 

「這完全是小事一樁，比起Steve曾經替我們抓住闖入宿舍的甲龍，這是舉手之勞而已。」金髮的管家笑著和孩子們玩撲克牌，「就去吧，別擔心，我們會一起玩得很開心的。」

 

兩人走出旅館沒有幾步，James便轉過身看向Steve，「⋯⋯誤闖宿舍的甲龍？」

 

「隱形柵欄斷電，那時候是大雷雨、氣候異常的大雷雨，東部平原整片停電，甲龍撞開柵欄出來，宿舍因為有緊急供電，在暗夜中忽然亮了起來，於是恐龍就過來了。」

 

他忍不住追問：「我應該要慶幸掠食者不會跟著過來嗎？」

 

「Bucky⋯⋯島上真的掠食者只有暴龍，而Rexy的九號圍欄就連固若金湯都不足以形容。」婉拒了門口領台人員的協助，Steve一邊推開Nobu的大門，一邊讓Bucky走進餐廳中，「你相信我的判斷能力嗎？」

 

「這世上還有很多你可以做的工作，你不一定要——」

 

「——Steve？」

 

後頭一桌的客人打斷了他們兩人的對話，他們同時轉過身，沒穿西裝的Simon Masrani正一臉欣喜地站起身迎接他們，「呃，Masrani先生，這位是James Barnes。」

 

「喔老天，你只帶了James Barnes先生來嗎？我還準備了東西要送給兩位小朋友。」

 

此話不假，因為億萬富翁的座位旁擺著一個酷炫的望遠鏡以及一隻翼龍玩偶，「孩子們睡得比較早。」James試著扯了下嘴角，讓方才繃緊的神情舒緩些許，握過對方的手，「很高興見到你，Masrani先生，謝謝你邀請我們過來。」

 

「我要感謝Steve替我訓練我們的ACU，我們不是沒有好手，我旗下安全衛隊的總負責人Vic Hoskins，就曾經率領過我們的武裝部隊參與聯合國維和任務。」示意他們兩人入座，富翁讓一旁的侍者立刻替他們倒上香檳，「但我覺得如果不能夠理解公園存在的目的，那就不適合這份工作——Steve是完美的人選，他認同公園的存在價值。」

 

Bucky沒搭腔，為此Steve無奈地笑了，想著下一句該說什麼圓場時，Bucky卻忽然開口，「當然⋯⋯我能理解這座公園想要帶給世人的教育意義，的確，這些都是奇蹟，只餘化石存在世上的動物忽然重現在眼前，非常震撼。」

 

說到這裡，Bucky甚至看了他一眼，接著在Masrani的眼前握住了他的手。

 

「但我真的很好奇，Steve沒有透露，畢竟他是個對他的工作保有熱情而且絕對忠誠的員工。」聽見Bucky這樣說話，Steve直覺接下來的對話不會太愉快，「為什麼你會需要一個軍事專家到渡假島上訓練動物管理人員？」

 

Masrani微笑，絲毫不見被冒犯，「你和Steve的確有很好的默契，Barnes先生，這個問題我很樂意讓Steve在後續的時光裡為你揭曉，這對你來說不應該是祕密。」他從望遠鏡之下抽出一疊企劃書，「這是未來五年Masrani的重大計畫，我之所以堅持要請你吃這頓飯，Barnes先生，是因為我想要挖角你，你是傑出的記者、優秀的評論家，我希望你能替Masrani效力，集團缺一位對外的公關長，而你是我的不二人選，何不在假期結束以前給我回覆？」


	3. Chapter 3

翌日。

 

創新實驗室有一個半日專門給小孩去聽的課程，除了用最簡單的方式讓小朋友理解恐龍如何誕生之外，也會讓他們旁觀小恐龍破殼而出的過程；James替兩個孩子報名，雖然Vivian還沒有入學，但是負責導覽的隨隊人員很樂意從旁特別協助她。

 

倒是James Jr.對課程興趣缺缺，「放假為什麼還要上課？」

 

「那是和恐龍有關的課程，和學校不一樣，我保證午後立刻帶你去似雞龍谷。」

 

悶悶不樂地接受James的安排，男孩跟著兩個工作人員和女孩一起進到涼爽的創新中心。

 

之所以會安排孩子離開身邊的行程，是為了讓Steve能夠帶他到島上北邊未開放的區域，去了解Masrani其他在進行的計畫，就James目前了解的內容來看，他幾乎可以肯定自己不會喜歡。

 

「ACU在我接手以前的工作項目相對單純，雖然島上十八種恐龍我們都瞭若指掌，但突發狀況總是會發生，ACU在突發狀況中最主要當然是保護遊客安全，但同時，我們也保護恐龍的安全。」Steve駕駛著吉普車穿過似雞龍谷內側遠離觀光路線的道路往北走，「突發狀況會發生的原因有很多，我們並不如我們想像地那麼了解恐龍，有鑒於我們一直只能用考古學來研究他們，再者，基因改造導致——」

 

「——導致他們根本算不上和以前的恐龍是同一種生物。」James打斷了對方，「這就是我說的，Steve，你以為這是很有使命的工作——」

 

「——他們還是很大一部分屬於那些滅絕的生物，改造未必會對他們造成扭曲，改造可以有好的結果，現有的時間還太短，你不能夠先下定論。」Steve沒有因為被打斷而動怒，相反地他試著平靜地繼續向Bucky解釋，「雷龍還是溫和的巨獸，大多數的恐龍，哪怕離開了這座島，都不會傷害任何人。」

 

「要不要談談少部分的那些？」James看向右側遼闊無垠的原野，「譬如說現在你要帶我去看的那個『迅猛龍訓練計畫』？好像Malcom博士寫的書還不夠清楚明白，他們是完美的掠食者，他們是比我們更棒的殺手，我們可以訓練什麼？他們不是海豚，海豚都不應該被圈養和訓練，為什麼你們會認為迅猛龍可以。」

 

「我和你一樣對迅猛龍有疑慮，當初在我應徵的時候，我知道他們正在尋覓有膽量的人來參與這個計畫，而之所以需要我，就是因為在迅猛龍開始存在在這座島以前，這座島要先準備好。」隱形柵欄看守處的人員很快地開啟閘門讓他們通過，「我來了以後，ACU開始依據不同的戰鬥能力分組，我規劃了因應迅猛龍存在可能需要的組別，人員再分組訓練，事實上我可以說，現在島上遠比創立前五年安全，因為人員更專業。」

 

「沒有人能準備好。」James皺眉，「這計畫完全瘋了，你的前輩，我記得他們是第一批重返島上的職業軍人，你記得他們是去執行殲滅計畫的吧？」

 

「他們是去進行淨島工作，他們有很好的成果，你看Rexy⋯⋯」

 

「你是指那隻暴龍嗎？她不是寵物，別替她取名字。」James的眉頭皺得更緊，「有這麼多份工作，Steve，你非要做這件事不可嗎？」

 

「你得要試著了解，Bucky，這並不只是為了我自己⋯⋯」

 

Bucky沒有回答，過了許久，Steve只聽見一聲嘆氣，「⋯⋯因為你沒什麼好證明的，是嗎？」

 

Bucky的噩夢是無止盡地被折磨，Steve也有他的噩夢，他在這個世界上，除了殺人以外沒有留下其他的功績，因為他打的是別人的戰爭、替他的國家謀取別國的資源、以反恐為名傷害了無辜的百姓，這一生他要做的不該如此，而Bucky知道，所以他還願意到這裡來。

 

「淨島計畫是在二〇〇二年，為期七天，投入了三台兩棲作戰車，以及二十五名前任海軍陸戰隊的成員，作戰車從外側掃蕩，陸戰隊由直昇機送進島上中心，第一天陸戰隊就拿下暴龍，第二日則遭遇大批迅猛龍，在公司要求盡可能將財產損壞降至最低的情況下，大多數的恐龍被強力鎮定劑放倒後被載往公司的實驗室，暴龍在島上展區建造期間被用上低量劑的藥物留在實驗室，我只能推測實驗室位於鄰近的海域，所有研究人員的口風都很緊，問不出確切地點。」Steve將車停在一處遠看像是簡陋棒球場館的建築旁邊，「我假設，迅猛龍也被安置在同一地點。」

 

「⋯⋯但他們現在要把迅猛龍移回來。」他怎麼一點也不意外，「幾隻？」

 

「六隻，是一組被完整捕獲的群體，這個群體幫助驗證過去考古學家對迅猛龍的了解，很有名的幾位學者包括劍橋的Bruce Banner，就在實驗室對這組迅猛龍做出詳盡的研究，迅猛龍與狼群非常相像，狩獵時有許多競爭者，群體合作是生存的不二法門，而合作的前提是建立位階。」

 

 

Steve下車以後暫時停下了他的講解工作，他們走向鋼筋水泥搭建的建築，而到了入口的時候，James稍微找回了一點對人身安危的信心，建築裏層層鐵柵欄將內部的空間隔成迷宮一般的走道，但最中間的一處空地——是一隻齜牙裂嘴的迅猛龍。

 

「淨島作業的人員認為⋯⋯所有迅猛龍都該被殲滅，島上當時有兩群迅猛龍，第一群被遠距離火力擊斃，第二群因為群體數較大，並認為其中已有基因重組的後代所以被保留下來，雖然沒有人員在捕抓過程中死亡，但⋯⋯有人付出代價。」Steve面色凝重地盯著眼前能瞬間殺人的猛獸，「第一波計畫兩個月前開始，這是那群裡最大隻的個體，研究人員認為在過去單性環境中，他在體重到達一定重量後產生性別變化，石斑在體重夠重的情況下會變為雌性，而這裡相反。」

 

「你們要從這隻迅猛龍身上取得什麼？」James看了在上一層建築居高臨下觀察迅猛龍的武裝人員，「我沒有看到所謂的訓練。」

 

「那是因為我們沒辦法讓他聽我們的指揮。」回答他的不是Steve，而是一名大汗淋漓的男人，一頭金棕色的髮顯得有些凌亂，他的臉上掛著友好但是保持戒備的笑容，「他已經這樣打探我們好幾天了，我們一點進展也沒有。」

 

「Owen Grady？」計畫書上介紹過眼前男人的背景，「美國海軍，官拜少尉？」

 

「我是，而你和ACU的隊長一起出現，我猜你是那個記者，Bucky？」不大確定的男人掃了一旁的Steve一眼，「我不大記得他的名字，你是叫他Bucky沒錯吧？」

 

Steve苦笑了下，「Owen，這位是James Barnes，Masrani希望你能介紹一下訓練計畫的內容，Masrani昨晚給了他一個工作機會。」

 

「喔是嗎？他希望記者先生寫點什麼？」把雙手在褲子兩側擦了半天，Owen Grady伸出手，但在James能握住以前，對方已經搭上他的雙肩膀，將他整個人轉了九十度，「這邊，時間寶貴。」

 

跟上來的Steve用無奈的語氣解釋：「他沒有要他寫什麼，他要請他當公關。」

 

「Dearing被炒了嗎？」男人轉頭看向Steve，「Claire Dearing？」

 

「沒有，是整個Masrani公司的公關長。」Steve再次迎上對方投來的困惑目光，「所以現在我們都知道他當初祭出最高規格的招待所為何事。」

 

「是啊，這樣我也知道為什麼Dearing前一天來檢查的時候語帶威脅要我們像樣一點。」停止操控James Barnes方向的男人邁向前開門，「她說我們這個計畫如果沒有成果是無法說服別人我們對公司的貢獻，我還在她這麼急著看到成效是要取悅誰⋯⋯」

 

「我不需要被取悅。」James僵硬地轉了轉自己的頸項，「我不相信迅猛龍訓練計畫。」

 

「嘿⋯⋯別這麼快打回票，我們不是束手無策的那種傢伙。」Owen Grady無法認同地瞪大了眼，「Steve，行行好告訴你男朋友，就算擒賊先擒王那招行不通，我們也不是坐領乾薪。」

 

「Owen和Barry。」這時另一側走過來一名黑人男性，Steve向他頷首示意，「Barry曾經在法國外籍兵團服役，他們受雇主導迅猛龍訓練計畫，這是你知道的，計畫還提到迅猛龍會以定時表演的型態出現，不給他們模仿原生環境的開放空間，等候表演期間會用固定器固定。」

 

「絕種的動物沒有權利。」James看向眼前的保溫箱，走了兩步向前，見到保溫箱內的物品，他不由得晾高了眉，「你們打算孵出新的一窩迅猛龍？」

 

「銘印在其他的恐龍身上行得通，沒道理迅猛龍不行。」Owen戴上了無菌手套，伸手下去轉動保溫箱裡的蛋，「如果我們無法控制他們的Alpha，那我就來做他們的Alpha。」

 

「Masrani認為迅猛龍表演將會為Jurassic Park帶來新一波的高潮。」黑人男子繼續解釋，「過去在事件當中讓人頭痛的迅猛龍，如今以全然聽話的姿態呈現，並為觀眾帶來精準的演出。」

 

「聽起來像天方夜譚。」JamesBarnes覺得自己再沒聽過比這個更不可行的計畫，提出這個計畫的人要不是天才就是白痴，他攤開手上那本註有迅猛龍計畫的資料夾，「Vic Hoskins，為什麼這個計畫的負責人同時也是Masrani武裝部隊的負責人？而他還不在這裡。」

 

Steve蹙起眉，「他負責部隊是因為他在軍中有很好的關係。」

 

「最初也是他找我們加入這個計畫。」Owen Grady抬起頭看向眼前的褐髮男人，「但你如果問我的話，我巴不得那個白痴不出現在島上，他根本不知道自己該做什麼，那傢伙滿腦子都是戰爭，只要有仗打就高興，Steve做得比他好太多。」

 

「謝了。」扯了嘴角向對方道謝，Steve對上Bucky正在思考某事的神情，「我們都不知道迅猛龍計畫究竟有沒有成功的一天，也許有、也許沒有，但大家仍舊會為計畫準備，Masrani不計成本，他所需要的是一點支持。」

 

「我很清楚他有你全部的支持。」James轉過身隔著門上的玻璃方框看著依然保持原樣站在原地的迅猛龍，「⋯⋯那隻迅猛龍每天都這樣一動也不動？」

 

被這麼問到的Owen抬起頭，放下手裡的蛋，他走回門邊，「不，今天以前我們每次放他出來的時候，他都表現得像所有遭圈養的野生動物一樣，在有限的空間裡走來走去。」

 

「他像在思考。」Steve也走到門邊，但他的動作是拿起牆邊的麻醉槍。

 

「他們很聰明。」一樣戒備的Owen拿起另一把麻醉槍，率先走出孵蛋室，將槍口對準裡頭的猛獸，「這隻更聰明，我們曾用含有麻藥的食物餵他，此後他對有藥物的食物完全不屑一顧。」

 

偏首，橘黃色的眼睛轉向他們的大蜥蜴忽然開始走了起來，準備將牠送回固定器中的工作人員取出電擊棒，通電瞬間作響的電流讓本來還在打量報告的James Barnes抬起視線。

 

注意到他神情不對的Steve搭上他的肩膀，「需要離開嗎？」

 

「我很好⋯⋯」電擊的確會勾起他不愉快的回憶，「Grady先生？我能和你借一步說話嗎？」

 

轉過頭看了Steve一眼，Owen Grady放下手裡的麻醉槍，又看了一眼正在走進固定器中的迅猛龍，他點點頭，「當然，孵蛋室好嗎？」

 

沒有要求加入的Steve Rogers站在原地盯著每一步都走得緩慢無比的猛獸，直到他們進到孵蛋室以後，才調過視線看了他們一眼。

 

 

「⋯⋯我可以回答你什麼問題？」男人困惑地來回看著門外的Steve和門裡頭的James。

 

「什麼原因促使你接下這份工作，是因為刺激嗎？」James Barnes看了一眼手上的計畫書，「你在軍中表現良好⋯⋯還是因為薪水？」

 

「為什麼？」像是覺得這個問題很可笑一般，男人兩肩一聳，「這工作很有趣，你能否認嗎？不是每個人都可以和恐龍近距離接觸，我喜歡動物，喜歡觀察他們、親近他們，就這麼簡單。」

 

「即使可能會受傷⋯⋯甚至是重傷？」

 

「這話出自一個前戰地記者還真奇怪不是嗎？」雙手叉腰的前任軍人看了一眼外頭的Steve Rogers，對方已經對他們進來談話這件事開始擔慮，又或者其他⋯⋯更複雜的情緒，「上班族在市中心也會被恐怖攻擊的這個年頭，Barnes先生，又有什麼工作是完全安全的？」

 

 

***

 

 

迅猛龍的存在常常會讓James Barnes停下手邊的動作。

 

現在看來露營車和帳篷絕對不是個好主意，James心中的警鐘大響，在知道島上有迅猛龍以前，他毫無畏懼，睡在野外沒有什麼大不了的，他連戰場都睡過，但眼前一切已不是一個純粹的度假島嶼，他的大腦不斷攫取Malcom博士的著作「上帝製作恐龍」中的隻字片語：他們彷彿能夠看透你的想法、你的下一步。

 

露營本來就是他們給男孩的承諾，所以一早他們仍舊在Steve的帶領下進入森林。

 

白日一整天在尋覓營地、認識植物與周遭環境地形中度過：他們避開倒塌的枯木——為了遠離大型草食恐龍移動的途徑；他們與水源相隔安全距離——為了不加入侵略性低但仍舊是肉食恐龍的社交場合。

 

除了James不時陷入混亂的思緒，一切都很平靜。

 

搭營時斜陽已經映在帳篷之上，吃了烤棉花糖和濃湯，孩子們早已疲憊地在帳篷裡睡去，還來不及看滿天的星斗，以及感受六千五百萬年前雨林的吐吶呼吸；Steve在營地周圍檢查感應器的裝置是否穩定，並用對講機和負責監控營隊的同仁聯繫，確保他們紮營位置被記錄起來。

 

「如果我不知道迅猛龍的存在，我會覺得這是完美的假期。」

 

這個話題還是到來了。Steve嘆了一口氣，坐到Bucky的身邊，「但如果你真的完全不知道，你會高興嗎？還是你寧可我告訴你？」

 

「迅猛龍，Steve，你明知道他們有多危險。」不能理解對方為什麼甘願冒上生命危險，「我不能認同Grady的說法，單純就機率來看，遇上恐怖攻擊與在等同是恐怖攻擊程度的環境下工作是截然不同的，你從來不是尋找刺激為樂的人——」

 

「——我不是嗎？」低頭吻住對方片刻才放開的金髮男人凝視著火光掩映下的輪廓，「尋找刺激聽起來是一種不負責任的說法，尋找使命感也許聽起來更有意義，卻未必與前者不同。」

 

「我不知道，Steve，我很高興你找到一份你喜歡的工作，我絕對尊重你去尋找你想做的事，你想要奉獻你的能力保護他人⋯⋯」說著說著忽然停下的James抬起頭，「⋯⋯但前提不應是送死，一隻暴龍已經極為恐怖，如果要讓遊客了解自然平衡，我覺得已經足夠，這不是你的問題而已，Masrani必須負起一部分的責任，因為人會忍不住要求更多，暴龍、滄龍、迅猛龍，有一天也許大街上的棘龍骨架也必須重生，我不知道——」

 

 

一陣短促的蜂鳴聲響起，Steve下意識先環顧了四周的警戒器——聲音來源並非是營地這裡，拿起隨時處在聯繫狀態的對講機，「基地？這裡是Steve，我們在空中樂園附近，有任何事故嗎？」

 

對講機另一端並沒有像傍晚時立刻回應，但蜂鳴的確像是從對講機傳出。

 

「事情不大對勁。」金髮男人抬起頭檢查空中訊號，但是夜空依然寂靜如常，「讓孩子回到車上，就說晚上有暴雨，讓他們到車裡去。」

 

看著已開始在一旁換起裝備的金髮男人，James Barnes忍不住開口：「你現在是告訴我你要趕去基地？我絕對不會阻止你，但下一個步驟你最好能給我一個比原地等你更好的指示。」

 

「空中樂園這裡的森林地勢較高，我們紮營的位置也遠離了大型的食肉恐龍以及草食恐龍的群體，你得相信我，這裏遠比開闊的谷地安全。」再次呼叫對講機仍舊是一堆雜訊，覺得自己平日對人員的要求絕對不是如此不負責任的Steve Rogers，煩悶地將對講機塞回腰上，「我會在兩個小時以內回來，照標準動作熄掉營火，啟動露營車閂上電子鎖，電子鎖鎖上超過四個小時，營地巡邏隊伍就會過來營救，你先照做，其餘的事我保證回來和你討論好嗎？」

 

「該死，Steve——」James望見從帳篷裡面探出頭的男孩與睡眼惺忪的女孩，無法再多說下去，他走到帳篷旁，「——去，就去吧，兩個小時，我該怎麼聯絡你。」

 

「我會在頻道二上，你記得車上的對講器怎麼用？在森林裡聯繫會比手機容易。」從露營車上將越野摩托車卸下，Steve匆匆走到男孩身邊，「Jr.，照顧Vivi，然後一定要聽James的話好嗎？」

 

「可是你要去哪？」男孩聽起來有些驚慌，「你說過我們在似鱷龍的勢力範圍⋯⋯」

 

「你知道牠的吻部很脆弱。」Steve撫過男孩的臉頰，「我們不需要擔心牠，記得嗎？」

 

「Jr.，讓Steve去。」已經把女孩抱進車內的褐髮男人拉過男孩的手，「Steve很快回來。」

 

「James？」女孩也在車門邊低聲央求到車上去，「車裡好黑。」

 

「我很快回來。」跨上車的Steve催動了引擎，「Bucky，記得鎖上車門。」

 

當James從方向盤後抬起頭時，金髮男人與那台越野摩托車已經消失在林間小徑中。

 

環顧他身邊，男孩嚇得一臉蒼白，緊緊抓著他的衣角，女孩則是泫然欲泣，「噓⋯⋯別擔心，記得Steve介紹過這台露營車嗎？它的玻璃是防彈玻璃，還有強化過的合金車門，連迅猛龍都撞不開，我們很安全，車上還有麻醉槍，旁邊的感應器會透過感應恐龍身上的晶片，我們在車上可以監控附近所有的恐龍，我們會沒事的。」

 

邊說邊試著將右側監控的螢幕打開，與外頭感應器相對應雷達顯示規律地一圈一圈閃爍，周遭正如褐髮男人所言，完全沒有恐龍的蹤跡。

 

「現在能放心了嗎？」抹了抹男孩冒出冷汗的額際，James扯出微笑，將一旁櫃子裡的帆布床敞開，孩子們飛也似地爬上去，「我們今天先睡在車上，明天我們會去空中樂園，記得翼龍的翅膀打開來全長有多長嗎？我聽說你們在課堂上學了不少。」

 

就在男孩要回答的時候，褐髮男人注意到他身後螢幕發出快速閃爍的光線，回過頭的那瞬間，他見到了一組編號正快速經過營地最外圍的感應器。

 

和其他展區內自由移動的恐龍會顯示種類的方式不同，代表眼前那組編號是1061208的移動物體原本並不屬於這塊展區。

 

「James？那是什麼？」男孩顫抖的聲音讓James將視線挪回他身上，James Jr.的手指指著外頭，但那裡什麼也沒有；再次低頭的男人注意到那只移動的光點已經越過最外層的感應器，幾乎是筆直地朝車子的車邊跑來，意識過來螢幕有多亮的James猛地將雷達螢幕的電源關掉，車內重回一片漆黑。

 

他低聲安撫著男孩，嘴上說那不過是風吹過樹枝造成的晃動，但他也清楚那一閃而過的長條黑影有多麼像恐龍搖晃的長尾巴；他心底同時在回想自己究竟在何處見過那組號碼，當他瞥到駕駛座下的背包時，憑著一股模糊的印象，他彎下腰將資料夾從裡頭抽出，用左手義肢壓住他想找的頁面，他用右手在口袋裡搜尋著他有手電筒的瑞士刀，當銀色的微光映出頁面上那組屬於迅猛龍訓練計畫的編號時，他感覺自己整個後背都涼了。

 

就在他坐起身的下一刻，他手上還沒關掉的手電筒晃過擋風玻璃，外頭一雙橘黃色的大眼正對上他，幾乎是在他關掉手電筒的同一瞬間，車頭傳出一陣巨響，孩子們也為此跟著尖叫。

 

退後兩步把孩子護在身後的James立刻拉開了車底的孩童避難室，他嘶聲低道：「快進去！進去以後把裡面紅色的按鈕按下！」

 

重物撞擊玻璃的聲音一陣一陣傳來，他不知道防彈玻璃可以撐得了多久。

 

把避難室的門用力關上，在一片暗夜之中，車頂的紅色警報器亮了起來。

 

車頂紅色的閃光照出擋風玻璃上頭的蜘蛛網裂紋，但外頭的迅猛龍已失去蹤影，知道牠絕對不可能放棄的褐髮男人扯下牆上的手槍尺寸的照明彈槍，比起在車廂尾端的麻醉槍，他需要更近的武器，但當他想要往後頭工具箱走動的時候，車頂上傳來那隻猛獸踱步的聲響。

 

他幾乎能夠想像那只格外強壯的腳爪叩在車頂金屬表面的畫面。

 

再無猶豫，James Barnes用照明槍的槍托撞開了工具箱，裡頭有兩只電擊槍，旁邊還有一張解釋使用工具的情況和應避免誤傷Masrani公司財產的說明，無暇閱讀的他沒打算藉外頭的紅色閃光看完全文，「——我想我還賠得起一隻恐龍。」

 

砰地一聲，那雙宛若惡魔的橘黃眼珠再次出現在擋風玻璃之前，就在James啟動電擊槍的同時，那隻迅猛龍竟跳下車體。

 

不相信在訓練場地都幾乎無視電擊槍的猛獸會因畏懼離開，他雙眼緊盯森林，右手則挪到槍身尾端將電壓開至最大，他確信以他的肢體殘障，那隻怪物進來後，他只有第一擊能得手。

 

就在他的視線挪動的同時，從森林邊緣衝出來的迅猛龍用力地撞上擋風玻璃！

 

這次牠的頭部狠狠地撞上脆弱的邊緣，本來就有裂痕的玻璃立刻應聲而碎，半個身體已經穿進來的迅猛龍張開血盆大口，但James感覺自己異常平靜，就在他準備發射電擊的同時——森林邊緣迸發出橘色火光，伴隨而來槍彈擊發聲，令褐髮男人幾乎是下意識拋下手上武器俯低——

 

「確認死亡了嗎？」

「死透了，那是穿甲彈。」

 

從擋風玻璃外側翻過車頭進到車內的金髮男人伸出手立刻將男人擁入懷內，「James？你還好嗎？玻璃和流彈有沒有傷到你？」

 

沒有回答的褐髮男人正在試著用治療師告訴他的方法將自己拉回現實，一九八二年三月十號，他的生日、一九八三年七月四號，Steve的生日⋯⋯二〇一一年十一月卅號，Rebecca的忌日，今天是二〇一二年十二月二十三日，明天是平安夜。

 

明天是平安夜⋯⋯抬起頭的他望向身邊的金髮男人，「⋯⋯孩子在底下的避難室。」

 

「我知道，我有開門的鑰匙。」扯出頸項上的特製加壓器，「你還好嗎？有沒有受傷？」

 

「你說過這裡不會有槍彈聲⋯⋯」低聲抱怨的JamesBarnes一把扯下對方頸上的加壓器，用力地捶開地上方才因為關上緊急避難室的門而浮起的氣閥，對準氣閥上的凹孔放入加壓器，他一邊轉動加壓器，一邊嘆氣，「現在你更難說服我了，Steve，這個島簡直是瘋了。」

 

「你們都沒事吧？」一樣從碎裂的擋風玻璃翻身進來的Owen Grady彎下腰替坐在地上的James轉動氣閥裡的把手將緊急室的門撐開，從裡面抬起頭來的男孩在看見陌生男人時還不敢出聲，直到他覷見對方身後的Steve和James，才連忙爬出通道狀的避難室一把衝向他們。

 

一直被護在男孩身後的女孩滿臉淚痕地跟著爬出來，下一刻她就落入Steve懷中。

 

和一臉狼狽的Owen Grady對看了一眼，金髮男人無奈地將女孩按入懷裏，「⋯⋯你覺得Hoskins能夠和我換手嗎？讓他到島上訓練人員，而我回聯合國總部去接手維和任務。」

 

「都聽你的，也許你可以讓Hamada或Meyers接手，或叫Dugan回島上來。」Owen Grady看了一眼掉在地上的電擊槍，「誰把這玩意的電壓設這麼高，發射以後沒有人類能夠握住它——」

 

揮了揮自己左手前肢的義肢，靠在牆邊的James Barnes晾高了眉，「Grady先生，那是因為我有一隻算不上是人類的手可以效勞。」

 

「難怪Steve愛死你了，膽勢過人。」將電擊槍的保險關上，「真可惜，若是你和Steve在島上工作應該很不錯。」

 

「如果我在島上工作——」扯住對方肩處的背心，James蹙緊眉頭，「——我第一個把那窩蛋砸爛，你聽清楚了嗎，迅猛龍媽咪？」

 

「很清楚，Bucky，放輕鬆點。」男人忍不住咧嘴笑了，「你不像個懦夫，真的不考慮嗎？」

 

被人叫懦夫讓James Barnes瞇細了眼，「Grady先生⋯⋯」

 

「叫我Owen吧！」男人察覺到左肩的對講機傳來呼叫，他側過頭，看向彎下腰將James Barnes拉進懷裡的Steve Rogers，「呼叫主控室，這裡是Grady支援ACU，目標倒下，狀況解除，我再重複一次，目標已經倒下，Code 19——狀況解除。」

 

 

模糊的摩擦聲從對講機中傳出，下一刻一抹女聲像是終能放鬆般喟然回應：「太好了。」

 

\--

番外會接在電影後面開始XD希望可以盡快寫完。

去年今天是我第一次在隨緣開始連載盾冬文（遠目），各位端午佳節愉快～

盾冬大法好～


End file.
